


Train: Jon/Martin [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: Sketchy Jon and Martin on the train to Scotland.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866082
Kudos: 5





	Train: Jon/Martin [Drawing]

Jon and Martin on the train to Scotland, for [Week 1: Train](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/1293.html) of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge.


End file.
